Forgotten Relations
by Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs
Summary: Sally Jackson had forgotten all about her cousins ... until Petunia Dursley makes an appearance on TV. Sally decides to go to England with Percy to visit her long forgotten cousin. When they meet, Percy never tells Harry about Greek Gods and Harry never tells Percy about Wizards. It had supposed to be a fun trip. But when dementors make an appearance, secrets have to be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs here with a new story! I hope you guys enjoy it, and recommendations are welcome! Thanks! :)**

**Basic Info:**

**Takes place at the start of Harry's fifth year and Percy is already 19. The wars are all over for Percy.**

**Even if the the two stories take place at different years, the years aren't important in this story.**

**Remember, there are a lot of PJO and HP fanfics out there!**

**Disclaimer: Dobby says Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs does not own any of the stories. The stories are owned by Miss J.K.Rowling and Mister Rick Riordan. Dobby likes being free, and does not want miss to take the author's freedom and credit. Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs only owns this story and the plot.**

**_Thanks Dobby!_**

**-O-O-O-O-**

"Mom, can we switch the channel?" Percy asked, while balancing Riptide on his palm.

Sally Jackson and Perseus Jackson were having, what Sally called, 'Family Time', where Percy was expected to come home at least once a week and have some time with her.

"Sure," Sally smiled slightly while feeding her daughter, Percy's younger sister. She wasn't such a big fan of Ocean Pollution either. Percy clicked a button on the remote control and chewed on some blue jelly beans.

'And so,' the English reporter was saying, 'The unexpected flock of owls heading straight to Number four, Privet Drive, England surprised a lot of residents.

Owls are usually active at night, and scientists say they still cannot figure out why the owls are acting in such a strange behaviour. This incident has happened about four years before. Owls were active at daytime heading to Number Four, Privet Drive as they are doing now.

Nearby residents say 'that house has something that attracts owls', but not one person has found anything connected to owls except a cage containing one snowy owl. Scientists are flabbergasted as they do not know how one owl attracts ten others.

The residents living in Number Four, Privet Drive are currently Mr Vernon Dursley, Mrs Petunia Dursley and — '

The reporter's words were drowned with a loud gasp from Sally.

"What happened?" Percy asked, whipping around. "Did something happen or wh — "

Sally gazed open-mouthed at the TV screen. "Petunia Dursley? Petunia?" She murmured, running her hand over her light brown hair.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Percy asked, dumbfounded. It wasn't everyday his mom acted like this.

"In England?" Sally said, her eyes glazed over, completely ignoring Percy.

"Mom?!" Percy shouted, annoyed. "What is going ON!?"

"Sorry Percy," Sally grinned slightly, but her eyes were bright. "It's just that that person, Petunia Dursley," she gestured at the screen where the Dursley family was emerging from their door, "is my Cousin."

"Your COUSIN?" Percy gaped at her. He had never ever known any of his 'mom's' side family members. All the people who were related to him, as far as he knew, were from Poseidon's side. "I never knew I had some kind of very distant secon cousin-aunt!"

"I almost forgot about her," Sally exclaimed, "But now I remember. She had a sister, Lily Evans. It was really unfortunate that she died." There was a glint in Sally's eyes that might Percy _know_ his mom was planning something.

"What are you thinking?" Percy asked slightly timidly.

"I'm thinking," Sally grinned widely, "That it's time for us to go to England."

-TimeSkip-

"Oh no no no no no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO!" Percy practically screeched as, a week later, they arrived at the airport.

He had been begging his mom to just take a boat but Sally had refused, saying that it would take a long time. She had assured Percy that she had contacted Poseidon, and that Poseidon had asked a special favour to Zeus, but Percy always got that nauseating tingle in his stomach every time he got on a plane.

Percy's hand was all sweaty and he was drenched with cold sweat. While Sally hugged Paul and her daughter, Percy checked his bag for his belongings.

Drachmas? Check.

Clothing (T-Shirts, Shorts And Jeans etc)? Check.

Riptide? Check.

Extra Sword? Check.

Small Dagger? Check.

Just-in-case-attacks-happen Roman Armour? Check.

Photos? Check.

Blue Jelly Beans? Ch—

"Percy," Sally smiled slightly with her warm eyes, "Let's go."

-Meanwhile-

Number Four, Privet Drive, the Dursley household was busy and chaotic while Percy was flying not-so-peacefuly on the plane.

Aunt Petunia fretted over her best dress and kept on cleaning the already sparkling walls. Dudley was putting on his best suit that barely fit him while watching TV. Uncle Vernon was also wearing his best suit. Harry meanwhile, was lying on his bed, wearing too big shirts and long pants.

He sighed as he stroked Hedwig, and whispered to her, "Aunt Petunia's cousins are coming, Hedwig. I really hope they aren't like Marge." Harry sighed as Uncle Vernon's voice filled his head. "You dare tell the people about your lot, boy. You won't be able to get back to that school THIS YEAR!" Uncle Vernon had shouted that very morning.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs. "Come down here!"

Harry put on his glasses, tried to flatten his hair (to no success) and climbed the stairs as slowly as he could. "Yes?" He asked, gritting his teeth. "Remember, boy," Uncle Vernon raged, "You are going to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. No using the _thing_."

Harry tried very hard not to retort back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I sincerely apologise for the late update. Life won't give me much time to write, with preparing for my upcoming exam and homework. I've wanted to update every time I got more and more followers, but I didn't have the chance, until... now. I've managed to find a few hours of spare time and OF COURSE I wrote a new chapter!**

**Thank you all for your enthusiasm and patient waiting :)**

**Anyways, I'll stop the chit chat! Enjoy this chapter!**

**-O-O-O-O-**

The plane ride was torture.

The fact that Zeus had promised he wouldn't blast Percy out of the sky and electrocute him didn't reassure him. Did Zeus even swear on the River Styx? Was Thalia with Percy?

NO.

The plane suddenly jolted again and the seatbelt sign immediately turned on. Percy hadn't unbuckled his seatbelt - and wasn't planning to.

Percy gripped the armrests of his seat so tight he was worried he was going to crush them. His orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was stuck to him as he sweated profusely, scrunching his eyes shut.

He envied the people who were asleep. The plane jolted once more and Percy swore under his breath. "Percy," said Sally as Percy's colourful French caused people to turn around. Percy didn't reply.

"I'm going to be sick," Percy groaned.

"I have medicine if you need them."

"It's fine..."

A few hours later, Percy was still in the same positions, sweat running profusely down his body and face, his body rigid, his hands murdering the armrests.

And again.

And again.

It was hard for a normal person with ADHD, and Percy was not a normal person but had ADHD. He couldn't seem to move even if he wanted to, his fright of planes and heights so bad. With his ADHD and his fright for planes, Percy felt like he was being tortured.

After a millennia later, Percy heard the announcement of_ prepare for a landing_ and sighed with relief, only to yelp as the plane was tossed around.

Zeus was_ refusing_ to give him the slightest amount of relief.

-oOo-

Squinting, Harry tried to get the first glimpse of his relatives.

He had been forced into his room, and soon had to_ pretend he didn't exist_. And that, to any boy, was absolute torture.

Another annoying fact was that when he had sent an owl to his two best friends, they had refused to give him any information.

And by the sounds of it, they were staying together.

_What could they be doing right now?_ Harry thought bitterly.

Probably laughing and having fun at the burrow while he, Harry, was stuck_ here_.

Harry_ needed _to know what Voldemort was up to, and get rid of the horrid relatives who were coming before he lost control.

His last need was almost impossible.

Those relatives were probably Aunt Marge's cousins.

And they would be_ exactly_ like her.

-oOo-

Percy and Sally were taking a taxi to Number 4, Privet Drive.

Sally glanced at Percy. "Percy, be on your_ best_ behaviour."

"Yeah, yeah mom, I'll_ totally_ be on my best behaviour I don't even have," Percy grinned.

Sally laughed a nice, clear sound which made Percy feel lucky how Sally was his mother.

Sally suddenly grew serious. "But Percy, I'm telling you, just try, all right? Petunia isn't the_ nicest_ person you're going to meet."

"Mom, the nicest people I know are you and Annabeth!" Percy smiled at his mom. "And Paul, of course."

"Mmhm," Sally nodded, ruffling his son's hair. "You've grown so much, my little baby boy. You even have a girlfriend!"

"_MOOOOMMMM_!" Percy groaned as his ears turned pink.

The taxi stopped. The bus driver, a man with a grey mustache, turned to them and spoke in a British accent. Well, of course, he would. This was England after all.

Annabeth would have told him he was a Seaweed Brain if he told her about what he had just thought about. Oh gods, Percy missed her.

"We're here, madam."

"Thank you. How much is it?"

Soon enough, they were in front of Number 4, Privet Drive.

Sally raised her fist to knock on the door.

**-O-O-O-O-**

**Yay! I finished a new chapter!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! (Or a weak one, at least. I think.)**

**Just so you guys know, I might not be able to update soon as my exams are coming up. Please try to be patient (even if it might be hard), and thank you all for giving all those supportive reviews!**

**-Reviews-**

_MudpuddleNL: Hmmm, great idea! Keep going!_

**Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! And also, thank you for encouraging me... I will keep going, thank you for your supportive words!**

_OmegaWarLordX: Love the idea, I suggest in the plot you make it so Petunia because more soft hearted. You don't have to listen to this idea though. Just my thoughts :p_

**Thank you for loving this! And, of course, I will listen to your idea! Thanks for the suggestion, I'll try to make as much use of it as I can! Hmmm... how about Petunia being a bit more nice to Sally but when the Jackson family's backs are turned, Petunia being cruel to Harry? Thank you anyways for the review!**

_NinjaDevil2000: Another fantastic story! I love this so much! Can't wait to see Percy and Harry together. Please write an awesome reaction to Harry's patronus. Harry's patronus is so beautiful. :) really loved it and can't wait for more_

**Thank you so much! Thanks for reviewing, as always! (I think you reviewed ALL of my stories, I think, I'm not sure how many you reviewed :) Thank you!) Yes, I'll try my best to make Percy's reaction fun, awesome (as you said), and realistic! I agree, Harry's patronus is really graceful and beautiful :) Thanks again! Thank you for your never-ending support!**

_WeylandCorp 4: This stories off to a great start!_

**Thanks! Thank you for enjoying, and reviewing this story! You really think it's off to a great start? *Blush* Thanks!**

_SoulfulKarma668: Moarrrrrrrr!_

**Thankssssssss! Thank you for reviewing and being enthusiastic for this story! You asked for more, and here you go! A new chapter! :)**

_(Guest) Purpleartist13: OMG YES YES JUST YES! i love this. Please keep writing it. Ive already fallen in love with the story line. But how old is Harry in this? I guess i will find out_

**OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Thank you for enjoying this, and loving it. Yes, I'll keep writing it untill it's completed, and I think when it's complete there's going to be... Hmmm... let's see... at least, what, 15 chapters? To answer your question, Harry's be 15, because on the summary for this story it said 'when dementors make an appearance', so, yes, Harry's 15 because he gets into some trouble with dementors in Little Winging and get into a hearing before his fifth year. So... yeah. I did think a lot about his age, but I think this will be OK! Thank you for your review!**

_(Guest) Cutiepie:I LOVE THIS! I wish I wasn't reading this 19 hrs after you wrote it 'cus I want to read the next chapter!_

**THANK YOU! I updated, so I guess you can read the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing and TOTALLY LOVING THIS STORY! Thank you :)**

_dartoso: Sounds like an interesting story, excited to see the next chapter_

**Thank you for taking interest in it and reading this story! Also, thank you for being excited for the next chapter :) It's readers (like yourself) who keep me motivated to write! Thank you!**

_geekofgreek12: Amazing so far! Keep up the good work, I can't wait until the next chapter!_

**Thank you! I will try to keep up the 'good work'! Thank you for reviewing, and here's the chapter that you waited for! (Or couldn't wait for... haha) Thank you!**

_PercyPotterGames46: Please write a new chapter! I'm dying to know what happens!_

**Thank you for reviewing and enjoying this story! As I said earlier, it's readers (like you) who keep me motivated to keep updating, knowing that all of you guys are eagerly waiting for the next chapter! Thank you!**

_Aria Dragoncrest: Excellent start!_

**Thank you for reviewing and enjoying! 'Excellent'?! Wow, I never knew the start would be THAT good... Thank you!**

**-ReviewsEnded-**

**Thank you ALL for favouriting, following, and most importantly, enjoying this story! I don't think I ever had this much follows on the first chapter — let's see what this chapter gives!**

**As I said earlier, I might not be able to update for a while as my exams are coming up and I have to prepare for it. Nooooooo... Though I'll try to update when I have free periods in between! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I can start updating now!**

**I'm still quite busy, so to make up the time I might not be updating I'm making this chapter as long as I can get it! I just have to say;**

**OH MY GODS THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY!**

**I was totally shocked when I saw the follows. 'Follows : 156'. It's even more than Reborn! :)**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all, and enjoy! **

**-O-O-O-O-**

Harry faintly heard knocking and he sighed. "I guess we have to start the non-existing game, then," he told Hedwig. So, after a few hours, he was surprised when he heard Uncle Vernon shout, "Boy! Get down here this instant!"

Harry walked down the stairs, bemused, and entered the dining room. He looked around, taking in the sight.

There was a teenage boy, nearing adulthood, and a person he assumed was his mother. The teenage boy-man, young adult, whatever you call them, was tall with many similarities as Harry. He had messy black hair, and green eyes. But the similarities ended there.

The boy-man was extremely muscular as if he had worked out in the gym everyday. He had long sleeves on, but Harry could see how impressive his arms were through the shirt. His hair was slightly lighter than Harry's, and it looked like it had been blown by the wind instead of having been electrocuted. He had a perfect tan, which Harry could see on his neckline and neck. His eyes were sea-green instead of emerald green. He was also quite tall.

But the scary thing was that his eyes had a look in them which wasn't supposed to be there, which was too old for his age. His body was a young man but his eyes had a look that looked too old, calculating, and weary.

His mother had wavy brown hair, beach-type, and several streaks of lighter brown, almost silver-ish. Her eyes were a kind, chocolate brown, and something about her made Harry feel a lump in his throat.

"Hello, Harry," The woman said kindly, smiling warmly. "You're a member of this family?"

Harry realised that they were Americans, judging by their accent. It was new, but in a good way. When she asked the question, Harry didn't want to be impolite so he nodded.

The man-boy stood up. "Percy Jackson. Greetings, Harry." He said solemnly, in a weird British accent, which sounded of a bad imitation of one, and then, after shaking Harry's hand, burst into a fit of laughter.

"Greetings, Harry," He, Percy, said again, in a more normal-sounding American accent, smiling smugly and bowing, and then burst into renewed laughter.

The woman sighed, shaking her head as Aunt Petunia smiled in a forced sort of way. "Don't mind him. He's on his-"

"Best behaviour." Percy said, bowing and then resumed laughing.

The woman shook her head, and then smiled apologetically at Harry. "Sorry. You can call me Sally."

Harry nodded, and glanced at Uncle Vernon, whose face was purple. "They've been wondering where you are," He hissed, his piggy eyes glaring. "Don't mess it up."

Harry clenched his fists, and sat down.

Aunt Petunia served the dishes and Harry ate quietly, trying not to loose control. He was mad at his friends, at hiding so much things. He was mad at his Uncle and Aunt. He was also kind of mad at his relatives for making him suffer from his Aunt and Uncle.

But he was astounded at how Percy ate, diving into his food. He kind of reminded Harry of Ron, which sent another surge of anger.

After dinner, Sally opened a box and passed around some cookies. Blue cookies, in fact. Dudley greedily eyed them as she passed around the box, Percy grabbing a handful. Aunt Petunia seemed suspicious. "Blue cookies?" She asked. "Ithsa fing," Percy said, his mouth full of cookies.

As Harry reached to get one, Aunt Petunia tutted and Dudley growled. Uncle Vernon glared at him with his piggy little eyes. Sally looked around and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Harry. I made a lot."

Harry took a few cookies and hungrily but into them. He hadn't ate cookies since, what, Hogwarts? They were really good.

"Do you know where we're supposed to sleep in?" Sally asked Aunt Petunia. "You can sleep in Harry's room," Dudley butt in. "Harry has another room."

Percy frowned at Dudley. "Okay, if you say so."

The other room was the cupboard under the stairs, which, Harry wondered, if he could fit in at all.

"Boy, the luggage," Uncle Vernon said. "Ask Dudley to do it," Harry scowled. "Or do it yourself."

Uncle Vernon's face turned red. "Boy, if you say one more word, you'll have no food for a week!"

Percy and Sally were watching the conversation awkwardly, and when Harry, seething, stood up and stomped to the luggage, hating everyone, Percy and Sally both stood up. "No, no it's fine, we can get it." Percy said.

"Can you just show us to our rooms?" Sally asked politely.

"Umm, sure," Harry replied. Percy marched towards the luggage. They had three big trunks, and they looked heavy. Percy carried two on his shoulders and dragged one behind him, as if they were feathers instead of big, heavy trunks.

Harry exhaled sharply, wondering how strong Percy actually was. Sally hitched a bag over her shoulder and followed Percy.

Harry pondered if he really hated his relatives. They seemed nice enough.

Once Harry had showed them his room, they unloaded the luggage word,essay until Percy saw his owl.

"Ghaa!" He said, flinching and backing away. "What's wrong?" Sally asked, and her gaze landed on the owl, "Oh."

"That's Hedwig," Harry said, apologetically as Percy looked like he was about to faint. Hedwig screeched at Percy, in a disgusted sort of way. "She normally isn't so attacking, but I'll just move her to my other room…" Harry's voice trailed away as he took the cage.

"I'm sorry about the laughing earlier," Percy said apologetically. "I'll just do it normally. Percy Jackson, nineteen, from America." Harry grinned. "Harry Potter, Fifteen this year, from England."

"So…. who're your parents? Petunia and Vernon?" Harry sighed. Muggles. "No, they're my aunt and uncle. My parents died because of a…. car accident." Percy's weary, calculating churning sea green eyes studied Harry, making him shiver slightly. "Oh. I-I'm Sorry," He said. "But dude, at least you're like my friends! Most of them lost both their parents. I lost my dad at Sea when I was young. My mom's re-married now."

Oh. Percy's family life seemed hard, but of course it couldn't be as hard as Harry's. If only they knew….

"Oh…. wait, what's dude?" He asked, curiously. "Dude? I guess you don't use those words here. What do you call your friends anyways?" Percy asked, grinning.

The thought of his friends made Harry fire up again. "Mate, I think."

"Wait, Wait, MATE?" Percy asked, and then burst out laughing. "What's wrong with you people?" He said, choking on his breath as he laughed hysterically.

"What's wrong with mate?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Oh, nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you guys (and girls) like birds?**

**I used to.**

**BUT.**

**A bird POOPED ON ME TODAY!**

**And I think it was a pigeon.**

**Anyways….**

**How have you all been doing? School started this week, so I'm really busy, so I apologise in advance if I keep you all waiting too long.**

**Thank you all so so much for enjoying this story and reviewing positively.**

**ENJOY!**

**-O-O-O-O-**

As Percy's laughter died down, an uncomfortable silence remained, and to break the silence Harry spoke up.

"So…. how was the flight?" Harry asked, as the left the house for a small stroll. "Ah." murmured Percy, but Harry could see him visibly clutching his stomach as they walked past Aunt Petunia's perfect flower bed. "It was…." Harry wondered why Percy was taking so long. " "... Great.

No actually, horrible, to tell you the truth. I mean, yes, we didn't die, but I have, um…. air sickness, so….."

"Why would you die?"

Some possible options why Percy had said 'yes, we didn't die' was either he was making up an expression of how bad his motion sickness was, or some kind of relative or friend had died on a plane. Or, it was possible, Harry thought, that Percy had encountered a near-death experience on a plane.

"Umm, did I say that?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows, his fingers turning a ballpoint pen violently.

"I never said that, Harry. Even if I did say we would die, it would be an expression. What, you actually thought I would die?" Percy said it with such confidence and force in his voice Harry had to believe him.

But Percy's last question kept on coming back to him. 'What, you actually thought I would die?'. Yes, Harry thought.

'You have no idea what I've been through, and you probably never will. If you knew, you'd know why I'd take life and death matters seriously. It's not your fault. But that doesn't change that I've been through more than you.'

Percy's sea green, broken, dark eyes seemed to be piercing through Harry's flesh. With that look, Harry expected him to roar with anger and sadness, but instead Percy gave Harry a lopsided grin, his dark black hair rippling slightly with the light breeze.

"Lets head back, shall we?"

"Sure thing, mate," Harry said before remembering what had happened the last time he had said mate. Percy's eyes crinkled at the edges, and his lopsided grin became wider as he snorted.

_One. Two. Three._

On three, Percy was clutching Harry's shoulder for support, laughing his head off. His grip was so strong Harry winced.

"What's wrong with mate?" Harry asked once more, rubbing his bruised shoulder as Percy regained himself, clutching his stomach and wheezing. "By the way, I think you've dislocated my shoulder." "Sorry," Percy grinned sheepishly. "But it's you who made me do it!"

"Me?" Harry asked incredulously. "What's you breaking my arm got to do with me being the reason?"

"You said mate," Percy pointed out, sweeping his messy black hair from his eyes, as if explaining one plus one two a toddler.

"And what's wrong with mate?" Harry asked for the third time that day.

"Oh, nothing," Percy's lopsided grin widened, reminding Harry of the Weasley twins. "Nothing at all."

Harry, now slightly annoyed, threw a pebble as hard as he could, not caring where or who it hit.

Seconds later, he soon regretted it as they heard a loud "Ow!" from somewhere behind him, and Harry found himself face-to-face with Dudley and his big, bulky friends, if you even called them friends. Dudley glared from his piggy little eyes as if Harry had committed a deadly crime.

"You frew tha' rock a' me, didn't you, Po 'er?" One of Dudley's bigger friends said to him, his blonde hair oily. Harry didn't reply. He didn't want to lose control. "Oh, why I au' tah-"

"He ain't worth it, Helick," Dudley said, his eyes looking regretful; as if he wanted to do it but couldn't. He was probably scared of Harry, even though he knew Harry couldn't use magic out of school.

Helick cracked his knuckles menacingly and backed away. "If you thay so, Big D. Bu' I don' even know whah you're protectin' him."

"I'M NOT," Dudley spat out, not daring to say about Harry's magic. Helick snorted. "You an' your lil' parents must be so poor to receive even Big D's pi'y." Helick's eyes glinted. "Oh, wait, you don' even have parents! They were stupi' enouf' to get killed." The others laughed loudly, even Dudley, who was scared of Harry.

Harry was shaking. It was too much, the pressure making it impossible to breath. He remembered the last time he had done underage magic. He had thought he had to be expelled.

A red line crossed Harry's vision as he felt anger rise through him, his heart beating furiously.

"THEY WEREN'T STUPID! AND THEY'RE NOT POOR EITHER!" Harry screamed, his hand going to his wand.

"That's it, ain't it?" Helick shouted over Harry's voice, smirking. "Stupi' parents having a stupi'-" Before Harry could hex Helick into a thousand little pieces, Percy got him first.

_Thwak_!

Percy's fists connected with Helicks's nose, with so much strength Helick spinned around and collapsed on the ground. The other thugs jumped on Percy, one by one, until Percy was hidden out of sight from the big, bulky bodies.

"Percy!" Harry shouted as he heard faint groans from the big bulky shape. With his skinny arms he tried to pull the thugs off from Percy with no success.

Just then, the most smallest thug of all, with white-blonde hair and an upturned pig's nose, flew across the grass, his arm bent in a weird angle.

The thugs parted in panic to show Percy, fighting like a hurricane.

A fat blonde approached Percy, aiming a punch at his face. Percy ducked, and with stunning reflexes grabbed the blonde's arm, jumping in a graceful twist in order to avoid someone's foot and fists from behind. On landing on the ground he pulled the blonde's arm on the ground with a loud thud! And kicked the blonde firmly in the face while flattening himself on the ground to prevent colliding with a orange-haired, extremely scrawny boy.

Sliding beneath the orange-haired boy, Percy kicked him on the backside, causing the boy to fall down. He then slammed his knuckles on the boy's head, knocking him unconscious while swiftly taking a step sideways to avoid someone's elbow.

He turned, waited until the boy tripped over the unconscious orange haired boy, and then kicked him in the shins, making a deafening crack! On the side of the boy's waist.

There was only Helick, Dudley, and a boy Harry had heard the name was Faigt, a French or something to the sound of it, as he pronounced his name as 'Fehaighrtht'.

Helick and Dudley looked around at the unconscious mess and Dudley took a small, but noticeable step backwards. Helick didn't seemed to have noticed.

"Huh, Who ar' you?" Said Helick, rather dumbly, as if he had just realised that Percy had been there the whole time. "You a big figh'er, huh?"

If it was Harry, he would have glared at Helick, but Percy's lopsided grin emerged again. "In a way," said Percy, his mouth, smiling, but his eyes churning in a dark, deep, sea green, shattered in a million pieces.

**-O-O-O-O-**

**Buahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**I think.**

**I hope you all enjoyed (as usual, I say that) but I have a very important announcement to make.**

**THIS STORY WILL REST FOR A BIT!**

**or in other words,**

**IT WILL GO ON A HIATUS!**

**And after a few more chapters, ALL MY OTHER STORIES WILL TOO!**

**I'm really really sorry for everyone who are enjoying this story, but with a new term comes all the new teachers for every subject and all the different homework. AND my school is the second campus so it takes a LONG time arriving there.**

**I'm just so tired and busy and I think I might need time to adjust to the new campus….**

**However, as comes the bad news there is also good news! I'll be updating around the end of September or the Start of October. If I can't manage to update then (urgent family business, school etc), I'll do it at the end of October or the start of December.**

**Just hang tight to your wand (or sword) and read!**

**Seeya all,**

**Laugh Live Love Dogs**


	5. Chapter 5

The five just stood there, Percy, Harry, Dudley, Helick, and Faigt, waiting for the other to make the next move. Harry held his breath, his emerald green eyes darting around. He had his fingers grasping his wand which was hidden in his pocket.

No one moved. The unconscious boys began to stir, groaning and moaning softly, but the group paid no attention to them. Their eyes were fixed on each other, menacingly, threateningly, as if they were hungry lions watching their prey.

Except for Percy. Harry noticed he was the most relaxed in the group, and although his shoulders were tense, and his shattered, swirling sea-green eyes serious, he emitted this feeling of casualness. Unlike Percy, the rest were all tensed up in a way where one would have thought they were in a life-and-death situation. Especially Helick - he looked as if he would fight to the death.

Harry watched as Percy's leg muscles tensed, and he looked ready to pounce on Helick when -

"YA!" Faigt's high-pitched scream broke the tense silence as he dove straight at Harry. Harry barely had time to react as Faigt's fist went flying close to his nose and suddenly everything was fuzzy and blurry. His glasses had fallen off.

And that was when chaos happened.

Harry had not a lot of muscles but he had extremely good reflexes, thanks to Quidditch. He ducked as a second fist went flying to his face and punched Faigt in the stomach.

Faigt doubled over, his sickly orange hair covering his eyes as he did so. As Faigt took a second to brush his hair away from his eyes, Harry took the advantage and tripped him over with a swipe of his feet. "Oof!" Faigt toppled over, but he managed to punch Harry on his stomach as he did so. "Ow!" Harry groaned as he recoiled. Faigt took this advantage, and, wincing, he landed a blow on Harry's right eye. Harry yelped in pain and connected his elbow with his face. Faigt toppled right over and banged his head on a nearby tree.

_Ouch._That must have hurt.

His eye throbbing painfully, Harry glanced around, and, squinting, saw Percy fighting the two 'main' thugs. "Percy!"

Percy glanced around, but he shouldn't have. Helick managed to punch him on the shoulder while the older boy had his attention on Harry.

Harry winced and expected Percy to collapse in pain, but Percy merely grimaced and whipped his head back to Helick. In one swift blow, he had knocked Helick out cold.

Dudley launched himself at Percy. Percy looked reluctant to fight the bully - probably because he was one of Percy's hosts, Harry thought. That seemed to be the case as Percy went mostly on defence. Before, he had landed many attacks on his opponents, but this time he just blocked and avoided Dudley's attacks.

Harry stepped forward. He had a plan, and if luck chose his side, Percy didn't need to attack Dudley to knock him out. Harry didn't either - Dudley just had to be more idiotic than usual.

Harry quickly made his way behind Percy as the two were too busy fighting. No - scratch that -_ Dudley_ was busy fighting. Percy was just blocking, blocking, blocking.

_Harry popped out from behind Percy and yelled, "Surprise!" and Dudley fainted. And the two boys went happily back to the Dursley's place._

And uh... nope. That did not happen.

Harry tried popping out from behind Percy - keyword,_ tried,_ \- but he stumbled on a random rock which his fuzzy eyesight had refused to acknowledge and fell with a_ thump_ on the ground. Luckily, Percy and Dudley were too occupied to notice.

Harry stood up next to Percy, trying not to wince. "Hey! Hey, Big D!"

Dudley grunted and began kicking and punching both of them. Apparently, he had forgotten about the whole 'Harry's-wand-magic' thing.

Harry did his best to dodge Dudley's attacks, but that didn't mean that he didn't get punched in the stomach or face once in a while.

The two boys - one older, one younger used defence over and over. Harry slowly led them all to the tree Faigt had hit his head on. "Come on," he muttered. "A bit closer..."

Harry, then, hoping this would work, screamed at the top of his lungs, "You're so fat, Dudley, how are you not a pig yet? OH, NEVER MIND, I GET IT - YOU_ ARE_ ONE ALREADY!"

Dudley yelled in frustration and launched himself at Harry, who was standing directly in front of the tree. At the last second, Harry flung himself to the left.

Dudley hit the tree with a sickening_ crack!_ and slid down to the ground, out cold.

Harry panted, his hands cold and clammy. After checking his wand was safe, he searched around on the ground for his glasses and finally retrieved it. Its left lens was cracked.

He returned to where he had left Percy. Percy had slid down the tree, wheezing.

_Oh no._

"Percy!" said Harry. "Are you okay?"

Percy didn't respond because he was too busy..._ laughing?_

Harry took a moment to shake his head as he approached the older boy, almost an adult. "Percy?"

"_Oh, my, gods_," Percy laughed, clutching his stomach. "Did you actually say that?"

"What?"

"_You're so fat Dudley, how are you not a pig yet - oh never mind, you are one!_" Percy was practically rolling around on the floor. "Oh gods..."

Harry shook his head, bewildered.

"Percy, I think there might be something wrong with your brain."

"So I've heard."

-oOo-

Harry and Percy trudged up to the Dursley's lawn. Before Percy could go inside the house, Harry stopped him.

"What?"

"What are we going to tell them?"

"Tell who?"

Was Percy always this oblivious? "Your mum and my uncle and aunt, I mean."

"Oh. Um..." Percy_ definitely_ acted younger than his appearance.

The two boys glanced at each other. They were extremely tattered and dirty. Harry's right eye was swelling up, and his over-sized t-shirt had several rips in it. Percy's hair looked messier than before and his clothes were covered in mud and dirt.

"Let's sneak in?" Percy said, or rather_ asked_, as they thought.

"Uh, no, no, and no. Uncle Vernon has the ears of a cat."

-oOo-

And so, they were sneaking in the living room towards the stairs.

They hurriedly tiptoed past the dining room when they heard the voices of adults talking and eventually made it to the stairs. Harry expertly jumped over the first one and climbed up, but Percy -

_Creak._

Oh man.

The two glanced at each other in alarm as the voices stopped talking. "What was that?" Harry heard Sally's voice.

"Dudley might be back after his little tea time with his friends. Oh, he has so many friends and they always have these nice times at each other's houses."

_Uh-huh. As if._

The adults resumed talking as if they had forgotten all about the sound, and Percy and Harry fled upstairs. They made it to the room Percy was going to use and immediately burst into a fit of laughter as soon as they closed the door.

"That was really close, though." Harry said as soon as they had gained control of themselves.

"I know!" Percy said, grinning.

"We should clean up."

"Sure."

"Now that's settled, what do we tell them about Dudley?"

**-O-O-O-O-**

**Hello all!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this (as usual, I say that).**

**Yay, I'm_ finally_ updating as it is... (drumroll) the start of December! Or more specifically, December 1st (maybe its November the 30th where some of you live).**

**I am_ super_ busy, so I won't be updating often, which is sad, but my break for this story is over! I'm still on hold for other stories, though. One at a time, but I'll be starting the others soon enough!**

**Also, Oh. My. GODS! Thank you all for your continuous support and 200-ish followers.**

**Also, if you have any questions you want to be answered as quickly as possible, such as_ how often are you going to update?_ or_ what happens in the next chapter?_, please send me a PM. I do read through all the reviews (of course) but I won't be able to make a comment or reply about the review as quickly. If you don't want to PM me, then just waiting until, like, a few chapters is your only option, I guess.**

**Thank you_ all_ for everything.**

**Grab onto your wands or swords (or daggers or spheres or hammers or bows and arrows or... well, you get what I mean) and I'll see you all next time!**

**Laugh Live Love Dogs**


End file.
